


Game Night

by SlaveToMyKeyboard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fin-speak, M/M, Multi, Quadrant Clusterfuck, Scrabble, Sea Dweller Language, Snark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/pseuds/SlaveToMyKeyboard
Summary: "A board/video game tag-team, let these dorks be happy™ type prompt. I don't care who is on what team. The couch is big and everyone leans across everyone else"Fluff, competition, and a lot of snark. But what else could be expected when you put these four assholes together?





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



Being invited to the Imperial Suite isn’t something that should be taken lightly. Even the highest nobility require express permission, hand written and signed by the Empress, Her Imperial Benevolence. In fact, it is a privilege held only by those included in the Empress’ inner circle, the most valued members of the royal court. Three members, to be precise; Head Technician, Sollux Captor; Commodore Eridan Ampora of the Imperial Navy; and you, Commander of the Imperial Guard, Karkat Vantas. At least, those will be your titles – as decreed by the Empress Herself – but no matter your connections, a few sweeps of training and hard work are still required.

Fortunately, when you hold such grand company, there’s always time for relaxation and ‘bonding’ as Feferi calls it. She was the one who devised all this, this being your regularly scheduled ‘game nights’ where you all gather in her respiteblock and play a board game of someone’s choice. Tonight is Eridan’s pick, and you can only imagine what he’s going to turn up with.

\-----

“ _Scrabble_?” You and Sollux show your exasperation in unison, frowning at the box that Eridan near slammed onto the table.

“Yes,” he declares, grinning like the meowbeast who got the cream. “It’s my turn an I pick scrabble – I deserve it after sittin’ through fuckin’ romcom trivia night.” He raises an eyebrow at you, all haughty and pouting, so you stick your tongue out at him like the mature junior-Threshecutioner you are.

“You would have gotten more right answers if you’d actually paid attention during my movie nights,” you tell him, kicking Sollux under the table when he snickers – you don’t need backup, thank you very much.

Eridan just rolls his eyes, “They’re all the same – how am I supposed to remember which ditsy Highblood protagonist ordered the assassination of her Matesprit’s Kismesis?”

“She wasn’t _actually_ a Highblood, which, again, you would know if you’d paid attention!” You feel so snarky arguing back like that, but it’s not your fault he can’t appreciate fine cinema.

“Now, now, bouys, you’re both pretty,” Feferi swans into the room, wearing a completely over-elaborate daygown that she still manages to look positively radiant in.

You can’t believe that she makes you use words like ‘radiant’. It completely ruins the tough persona you’re shooting for as an adult, but you still wouldn’t change her for the world. Sollux looks doe-eyed as always when he sees her, his whole face softening; a contrast when compared to Eridan, whose earfins prick up in a way so adorable it should be illegal.

Feferi’s giggling a little, but manages to get them under control and put her hands on her hips, giving you her fake stern-Empress look. “It’s Erifin’s choice and I approve, so we’re playing scrabble whether you like it or not, Karcrab.”

She gives Eridan a grin and he flashes one back like the absolute ass-kissing sap that he is. But you can’t complain, because he then turns to you with the _most pitiful_ look you’ve seen all week and it drags you right back under his (somehow inescapable) spell.

“Fine,” you sigh, throwing your arms up in mock anger. “ _Fine_ , we’ll play, but you two have to be on different teams so you can’t cheat with your fucking sea dweller bullshit.”

Feferi claps her hands, all giddy and precious, whilst Eridan makes a show of sulking his way over to sit next to you. He wraps both arms around one of yours and rests his head just shy of your horns – he was probably aiming for your shoulder, but he also happens to be at least three hands taller than you and have some big-ass horns. Still, you’re content to be the ‘little spoon’ in this situation regardless.

“I take it you’re on my team, then?” You ask, nuzzling at that ridiculous scarf of his.

He nods, pulling back to peck a kiss on your nose. “I’m always on your team, Kar-”

“Except when being sea dwellers lets you and Feferi cheat?” You say, raising an eyebrow.

He makes an “eeh” sort of sound with an expression to match, “It’s not really cheatin’, just playin’ to our advantages.”

“And to _our_ _dithadvantages_ ,” Sollux adds, tongue poking out between his teeth afterwards.

Feferi slides onto the sofa next to him, cupping his face. “Aww, don’t be such a sore loser,” she coos, in possibly the most obnoxious wiggler-talk voice you have ever heard.

Sollux just frowns at her, so she squishes his cheeks until you can’t really tell what expression he’s making, then pecks and gentle kiss on his lips. “Better?”

“Thuppothe,” he mumbles, shrugging even though the yellow tint to his cheeks says otherwise.

You reach over to ruffle his hair. “Hey, we can have a sloppy makeout party later, first let’s get this game over with so Eridan doesn’t throw a bitchfit.”

Said violet-blood lets out an incredulous gasp at that, but you have the good sense to turn around and kiss him before he can say anything. Instead, he makes this little hum, like he’s torn between arguing and giving in. Thankfully, he chooses the latter, slipping an arm around your shoulders.

“You bouys are so _cute_ ,” Feferi giggles, lacing her hands with yours between Sollux’s horns. “My lovely bouys.”

You can’t see Sollux, but there’s gentle psii running over your fingers and a crackly purr coming from his direction, so you’re willing to bet he’s smiling at least a little.

Okay, now you _really_ don’t want to play scrabble. You’d try to distract Eridan long enough to just skip to the cuddles and kisses now, but you know you’d never hear the end of it.

 

Once you finally manage to stop fussing over each other – a task that becomes increasingly more difficult as all the purrs begin to kick in – you all gather around the table and set up the game. It’s nice to have even teams for once; last time, Eridan and Feferi used pretty much exclusively sea dweller vocabulary, which has far too many consonants to be fair and makes use of vowels in ways you can’t even begin to pronounce. They’ve been teaching you and Sollux the basics, but there’s three fucking dialects and you can barely remember how to do more than introduce yourself in common. Not to mention that Sollux’s lisp is somewhat of a hindrance.

Then again, Eridan does get this cute little smirk every time he uses his own language, so you’re happy to use plain old Alternian and let him and Feferi battle it out with the sea-talk, or ‘fishy-gibberish’ as Sollux calls it. Plus, it’s pretty funny watching them get all competitive. You’d expected Eridan would be – when is he not? – but for all she was taunting Sollux earlier, Feferi takes losing surprisingly badly.

“That _cannot_ be a word,” you squint at the jumble of letters Feferi just laid down across half the board. “It’s got seven fucking vowels in it - and half of them are next to each other!”

Eridan sighs, “Kar, we’ve been over this; how else would you put a mildly offensive connotation with a hint of pitch in there?”

“By just fucking saying it like a normal troll, maybe?”

“Aren’t you guyth thuppothed to be on the thame team?” Sollux quirked his brow, showing his fangs with a smirk. “Or ith it your turn to flip pitch with ED, KK?”

“Oh fuck off and go pail yourself,” you grumble, flipping him your middle finger. “Put that on your fucking shipping wall.”

He gasps, clutching his chest with Ampora-worthy theatrics, “Oh no, my thecret ith out!”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past you – you too, Peixes,” you add when Feferi starts to chuckle.

Continuing to laugh, Feferi responds with a string of sea dweller that also has Eridan stifling a giggle.

“Alright,” you huff, rolling your eyes until they settle on your ‘teammate’. “Translation, fishfuck.”

“I called you a grumpy little puffercrab!” Feferi answers before Eridan can, beaming at you like she just gave you good news. “ _But_ I added concupiscent suffix, because puffercrabs are adorable and so are you.”

You tip your head back with a groan – mostly trying to hide your blush. They’re all ganging up on you, and it’s fucking humiliating, yet for some reason you can’t help but love them for it. “I hate all of you.”

“I’m sure we can work with that,” Eridan puts an arm around you and kisses your cheek.

You give his face a playful shove, but he just nuzzles your palm instead. Fucking clingy, pitiful bastard. “Just take your damn turn, you can go all diamonds in the wind on me later.”

He chuckles, “Who said anything about diamonds?” Then he _licks your fucking hand_ and you’re too shocked to do anything except jump back and almost fall off your chair.

Luckily, Sollux catches both you and your seat with his psionics, then takes it upon himself to float you above the table.

You growl as forcefully as someone can whilst levitating against their will. “Put me down, you bulge sucking asswipe - I am _not_ a fucking piñata!”

“What do you think?” He asks, snickering and exchanging smirks your sea dwelling ~~traitors~~ lovers. “Should I let him go?”

Feferi hums, looking up at you whilst tapping her chin, all thoughtful. But when she turns to Eridan to confer, she doesn’t talk, oh no, that would be far too simple. In fact, she doesn’t use any sort of verbal communication at all. The stuck up little heiress uses _fin-speak_. A flick here and a droop there and both fins lift up when she smiles, obviously agreeing with whatever Eridan’s flutters and fanning out on one side was supposed to convey.

Okay, now you’re getting worried. Feferi leans in close to Sollux’s ear, whispering something and then kissing him on the cheek as he smirks.

“Good idea, babe.” Oh, no, no, you do not like that look he’s giving you.

“What idea?” You trust them, of course, but you _are_ at their mercy floating above a table.

None of them reply to you, they just grin like sharkodiles waiting for you to fall into their waters. Then Feferi gets up and skips over to the sofa, grabbing a blanket – grey with crabs on, because she just _loves_ to remind you how much of a “precious little crabpuff” you are – and sitting down with it over her knees.

Oh no.

Oh no they’re not.

They are _not_ going to triple ‘rail you.

“Sollux, don’t you dare-!”

“Too late,” he interrupts, dropping you unceremoniously onto Feferi’s lap to be swathed in the aforementioned crab blanket.

“There, all cosy!” She coos, hugging you tight and nuzzling your cheek.

You groan, but don’t put up a fight. There’s no fighting Feferi Peixes once she decides to cuddle you. Or coddle you, as the case may be. Eridan and Sollux flop down on either side of her, wrapping their arms around both of you.

“There, there, KK.” Sollux puts his hand in your hair, scratching between your horns and dammit, you start to purr even against your best attempts not to.

“I suppose I can sacrifice my game night,” Eridan mutters, pressing his forehead to your temple.

Fucking hell. You’re the middle of a pale sandwich, literally, and all you did was insinuate that _maybe_ you’d prefer to do something other than play a tedious word game.

“You’re all awful,” you grumble from behind the blanket. Then add in a far quieter tone, “It’s a good thing I love you.”

“Love you too,” the other three chime in together, adding ‘KK’, ‘Kar’, and ‘Karcrab’ on the end at the same time to make this awful jumble of nicknames that has you snort out a laugh.

You honestly have no idea how, or why, this thing between the four of you works. Your quadrants flip and rotate quicker than even Nepeta could keep up with, and sometimes you can’t even pick quadrants at all. It doesn’t feel as bad as you thought it would, though.

Maybe you are more like your ancestor than you’d like to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy finally all done! This was was a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
